The invention of sound recorders and players was especially significant to persons with impaired vision as a substitute for or supplement to writing and reading. This is especially true with the advent of portable and pocket-sized devices. While a person can learn the position of the various controls on a pocket recorder by touch, such recorders are not designed specifically to help the sight-impaired.